Note ga jelas
by Bhamuz02
Summary: uhuhu yang ini ga segokil mutilasi para ninja. aah bodo amet. hehe


Note Salah Sasaran by Bhamuz02 a

Note Gak Jelas by Bhamuz02 a.k.a. SARAH

Character: Yagami Raito by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata

Pada suatu pagi yang membosankan, terlihat Raito, seorang murid biasa yang sedang melamun di kelasnya. Sambil menatap keluar, ia berpikir, "aah, seandainya gw punya pacar se-bohai Tsunade..". wah.. sejak kapan ya Raito menjadi orang yang se-ngeres itu. Saya bingung, pasti anda juga deh.

Dalam tatapannya yang kosong melompong itu, Raito melihat sebuah benda aneh tergeletak diluar sana. Dia berpikir lagi "waduh apaan tuh item-item ga jelas. Ah nanti pulang sekolah gw ambil deh.". Raito memutuskan untuk mengambil benda ga jelas itu sepulang sekolah nanti.

Bel sekolah berbunyi dan itu tandanya kelas bubar. Raito segera menuju tempat benda item persegi itu untuk kemudian diteliti di Laboratorium IPB. Sebenarnya tidak perlu sampai dibawa ke Laboratorium IPB segala. Tapi karena Raito ngotot kepengen, ya sudah apa boleh buat.?

Tetapi saudara-saudara semuanya, Raito mengurungkan niatnya untuk membawa barang itu ke Lab. IPB. Dia sadar bahwa IPB itu ada di Bogor, sedangkan dia sendiri ada di Jepang. Dia tahu kalau BBM sekarang sudah naik dan pastinya ongkos Jepang-Bogor PP akan naik pula. Maka dari itu dia memutuskan untuk menelitinya sendiri dirumah.

Ia berjalan menuju rumahnya sambil membatin-batin, "apa sih tuh buku sebenernya. Penasaran..". sambil terus membatin, tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang muncul di kepalanya. Sama persis dengan tadi pagi. "aduuh kapan yah gw punya pacar se-bohai Tsunade-sama..", pikir Raito lebih dalam. (Ah sudahlah, ga usah dipikir, bisa mati gw dihajar fans-nya yagami Raito-sama). Singkat cerita, Raito udah nyampe rumah.

Raito lalu mengambil benda itu dari dalam tasnya lalu men-3D kan nya. YAITU dilihat, pertama-tama, Raito memperhatikan benda itu dengan seksama, ternyata itu adalah sebuah notebook. Bukan notebook IBM, Apple, Zyrex dsb. Tetapi notebook buku tulis standar. Dan didepannya tertera tulisan "Death Note". Raito langsung kaget begitu tahu kalau itu adalah catatan kematian. Tapi semangatnya tidak gentar dan mencoba menilik lebih dalam rahasia buku tulis itu (ga elit amat namanya). Langkah kedua, ia meraba. Jangan berpikiran yang enggak-enggak dulu, karena disini yang diraba adalah tekstur sampulnya, kualitas kertasnya, kisaran tebal tipis dan nyeplak tinta buku itu, dan lain-lain. "hmm.. normal-normal aja nih buku" batin Raito. Langkah ketiga yaitu diterawang, tapi ia tidak melakukannya karena ia tahu. Buku ga punya benang pengaman dan tanda air.

Paragraph yang diatas udah panjang banget makanya dipindah kesini aja.

Raito penasaran akan isi buku itu. Mungkin saja isinya cerita-cerita harian sang paparazzi (duh jdi inget Lady Diana), atau mungkin uneg-uneg seorang gadis remaja cengeng yang habis diputusin gebetannya. Alah gitu aja nangis. Cowok masih banyak di dunia ini emangnya dia doang eh..?

Raito membuka halaman pertama dan.. ASTAGANAGABONARJADIDUA..! Raito menemukan petunjuk cara menggunakan buku tulis itu. tapi dalam Bahasa Indonesia..!! Jelaslah Raito kebingungan, tau Indonesia aja nggak apalagi bahasanya. Dia cuman tau Bogor karena dulu neneknya pernah kunjung ke Bogor buat jalan-jalan. Tapi neneknya ga cerita ke Raito kalo Bogor itu ada di Indonesia, hehe geblek amat seeh….

Raito tidak memperdulikan halaman pertama yang aneh tadi. Ia langsung membuka halaman-halaman berikutnya dan menemukan tulisan dengan bahasa Jepang. "fiuuh….", gumamnya lega. Karena malas membacanya, Raito pun langsung membalik-balik halaman selanjutnya dan…..ASTAGANAGABONARJADITIGA….!! dia kembali menemukan suatu kejanggalan dalam buku tulis itu. Ada tulisan-tulisan tidak senonoh dan sepertinya berasal dari novel Icha Icha Paradise karangan Jiraiya-sama yang terkenal bokep itu. Karena otak Raito udah ngeres, jadi dia tenang-tenang saja membaca-nya. Malah keasikan, uuuhh dasar keturunan Kakashi kau, Raito.

"aaaahh buang-buang waktu aja deh gue baca ginian, keh keh keh,", pikir Raito dengan muka mencurigakan. Raito lalu menaruh buku itu di dalam laci dan tidur dengan pulasnya. (emangnya itu jam berapa sih.? Pulang sekolah kok langsung tidur). Sebelum tidur, Raito membatin, "aduuh itu buku tulis apaan sih, judulnya sih Death Note, tapi kok isinya gituan yah.? Ah sebodo amat yang penting gw dah tau dikit dah isi tuh buku. bobok aah".

THE END


End file.
